


Free / Fly

by CaptainTardis



Series: Alphabet Inspired [7]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Im not sure what else to tag this with, Skateboarding, alphabet inspired, it's short, slight hints at depression, yata uses skateboarding as away to get away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21869071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainTardis/pseuds/CaptainTardis
Summary: Out here with just his board he could forget everything for a little while.
Series: Alphabet Inspired [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536152
Kudos: 13





	Free / Fly

**Author's Note:**

> I gave my co-workers and my Partner letters then had them give me random words that started with that letter. Let's see where this all goes!
> 
> From SJ: Free and Fly
> 
> She gave out quiet a few but those two screamed Yata. 
> 
> This is short so there is another F themed one coming soon!

Yata loves this feeling of when he is on his board. He loves being at bar Homra sure but even there he doesn't feel like this. Out here with just his board he could forget everything for a little while. Forget it all as he pushes off the ground with one foot and propelled himself across the concrete with practiced ease. He eyes the ramp in front of him with sharp hazel eyes calculating his next trick before he gives one last push off the ground for more speed and he takes the ramp.

And then… It's like he's actually flying feeling all weightless in the air. And for a few moments he actually feels like his nickname, feels like Yatagarasu. In those moments he feels like he could actually unfold wings from his back and just fly away. Fly away from everything that he thought was wrong with the world… To fly away from what was wrong in him too. 

But then he lands quiet as ever, barley a clack against the concrete from the wheels under him and he remembers that he can't actually fly away. That he can't get away from what's wrong with the world or with himself no matter how much he tries. But for those few seconds in the air with his board it certainly feels like it. So he's pushing off on the ground again with his foot, turning the board to another part of the skate park to chase that feeling once again. To chase away the thing that's in him that tells him he can't escape and to get the feeling of being free back. 

At least in those few moments he can fly. In those few moments with just him and his board he's free.

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said it was short but I like it! Sometimes it's good to have a little bit of break between bigger fics.
> 
> Find me on tumblr!  
> https://captaintardis.tumblr.com/  
> We can talk K together!
> 
> Comments and kudos are very much appreciated!
> 
> And! As usual with all of my works this basically unedited (not really I spend a lot of time going through these before posting them but still) and is all written on my phone! So if you see any mistakes or if something isn’t worded right please do tell me so that I can attempt to fix it!
> 
> Please and thank you!
> 
> See you next time!


End file.
